It's Elle, Everybody
by simplyneneng
Summary: Sekuel lepas dari "The Beauty and The Tragedy". life goes on and on between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. enjoy :D


**Storyline: Lanjutan dari ff Dramione "The Beauty and The Tragedy" bikinanku, jadi kalau yang bingung silahkan baca yang itu dulu ****. 13 tahun setelah kelulusan dari Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione kerja di Kementrian. Draco jadi CEO salah satu perusahaan ayahnya setelah gagal kerja di Kementrian.**

**Author's note: Oke, anggep aja Voldemort gak pernah ada. Barang-barang muggle lumayan banyak digunakan dan ada beberapa karakter tambahan yang aku buat sendiri untuk mendukung jalan cerita. Sisanya, **_**it belongs to mommy Rowling. I don't own them. **_**Sedikit mencuri ide dari beberapa film yang baru-baru aja aku tonton ._.v**

**Warning: Surprising plot, OOC, melongo mendadak, mengurai air liur (?), dan lain sebagainya.**

**So, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Malfoy Corporation." Jawab seorang gadis berambut merah bergelombang panjang dibelakang meja resepsionis pada telepon yang baru diangkatnya, "Oh, Mrs. Lestrange. . . Ya, tentu saja akan saya sampaikan. . . Ya, baik. . . Okay, selamat siang."

Gadis itu mencatat beberapa hal yang baru ia dapat disebuah note kecil dan beranjak meninggalkan mejanya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada agak cukup jauh dari sana. Ia berhenti sebentar didepan meja seorang gadis yang lain dengan rambut digelung rapi keatas sambil tersenyum melambaikan kertas berisi catatan, "Dia didalam?"

"Ada yang perlu kausampaikan?" tanya gadis bergelung padanya.

Ia mengangguk, "Seperti biasa dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari bibinya dan kali ini cukup penting. Bisa kausampaikan padanya?"

"Okay, akan kusampaikan. Ada lagi, Liz?"

Gadis berambut merah bernama Elizabeth itu menggeleng, "Itu saja. _Thanks_, Bella."

"_Anytime._"

Elizabeth berbalik untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya setelah menyerahkan catatan kecilnya pada Bella, sekretaris Draco Malfoy yang sudah hampir 3 tahun terakhir menjadi _person in charge_ di perusahaan saham besar ini setelah sebelumnya bekerja di Kementrian dan menjadi manager di bagian _Human Research Development _perusahaan ini. Baru beberapa menit ia duduk untuk menerima berbagai telepon dan surat yang beterbangan ke mejanya, ia dikejutkan oleh satu hal lagi.

Bunyi duk duk pelan dibagian bawah mejanya yang tinggi semakin keras sampai akhirnya ia melongok untuk melihat apa yang membuat mejanya berbunyi seperti itu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu, _dear_?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang bergelombang panjang berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang kini mendongak kearahnya dengan wajah yang amat manis, yang merupakan sumber suara sedari tadi. Ia membawa sebuah tas ransel dipunggungnya.

Tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Hanya tatapan mata yang sangat familiar muncul dari bola mata berwarna biru kelabu yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Ya?"

Gadis kecil itu melunakkan tatapan matanya dan mulai berbicara, "Aku mau bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Dia ada?"

"Ya, dia ada." Jawab Liz sambil keluar dari meja kerjanya mendekati si gadis kecil, "Tapi aku tak yakin ia akan ada untuk menemuimu. Sebelumnya, boleh aku tanya siapa namamu?"

"Elle. Dan aku sangat perlu untuk menemuinya saat ini juga. Kumohon."

"Well, aku harus tahu ada perlu apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Elle mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya yang terlihat cukup berat untuk ia bawa. Ia menyerahkan sebuah map pada Liz, "Aku hanya ingin mewawancarainya untuk sebuah acara perkumpulan anak tanpa ayah. Ia salah satu tokoh yang kami semua kagumi."

"Tapi Mr. Malfoy masih memiliki ayah sampai saat ini."

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Kami mengaguminya karena ia bisa seperti sekarang ini dalam usia yang sangat muda, bukan karena ia sudah tidak punya ayah." Jawab Elle sangat meyakinkan, "Kumohon."

Liz menatap Elle yang matanya berbinar, "Oke, akan kucoba menanyakannya apakah ia bersedia. Kau tunggu disini sebentar."

Liz menghilang kedalam kantor sementara Elle membuang napas lega dan mulai mencari duduk untuk menunggu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada meja didepan sofa tempat ia duduk selama menunggu Liz kembali membawa kabar, entah baik atau buruk. Tidak terlalu lama sampai Liz kembali dengan senyum lalu melambaikan tangan padanya meminta Elle menghampirinya.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, ia bersedia." Jawab Liz, "Tapi dengan satu kondisi."

Elle tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, "Apa saja."

"Tidak lebih dari 2 jam. Ia ada meeting pukul 2 siang nanti dan ia harus sudah harus siap pukul 1. Jadi, kau siap?"

"Tentu saja!"

Liz mengantar Elle ke kantor bos nya tersebut. Ia mengedik singkat pada Bella dan mengetuk pintu ketika sampai disana.

"Masuk."

Elle menahan napasnya dan perlahan memasuki kantor yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Liz.

"_Good luck_." Sahut Liz.

Elle hanya tersenyum kecil dan lamat-lamat mengucap terima kasih sebelum pintu tertutup lagi. Ia berbalik sangat perlahan untuk melihat Draco secara langsung. Ia tahu Draco sudah menunggunya, tapi seharusnya bukan hari ini.

.

_Draco's POV_

Bunyi ketukan pelan dipintu menghentikan pekerjaanku sesaat, "Masuk." Aku bisa melihat Elizabeth, resepsionis depan muncul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ada tamu untuk anda, Mr. Malfoy. Seorang gadis kecil bernama Elle dari Candle Foundation. Familiar?"

"Elle?" tidak bisa kuhindari kernyitan dikeningku yang mungkin akan mengherankan Liz. Seharusnya tidak hari ini. kucoba kembali memasang wajah seperti biasa, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?"

"Well, ia meminta wawancara untuk acara foundation tersebut dan aku disini untuk menanyakan apakah anda bersedia atau tidak."

Dengan cepat aku melirik jam dimejaku. Pukul 11 lewat 7 menit. Sudah kubilang jangan hari ini, "Ya, oke. Tapi sampaikan padanya aku hanya punya kurang dari 2 jam sebelum rapat besar jam 2 nanti. Aku harus sudah siap pada pukul 1."

"Baik."

Liz pergi dari ruanganku setelahnya. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya dulu sebelumnya. Aneh sekali. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar ketukan lagi dipintu, "Masuk."

Aku melongok penasaran tapi belum juga ada yang muncul dari pintu. Ah, aku bisa melihat ranselnya. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik dan aku menangkap tatapan matanya. Sangat familiar. Karena memiliki warna yang sama dengan mataku. Ia berseru pelan setelah pintu menutup rapat dan bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan,

"Hai, Dad."

.

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang hari ini."

Elle mengangkat bahunya, "Apa pentingnya aku bilang? Kau juga sudah tahu bahwa aku akan datang. Kita sudah membicarakannya sebelumnya, kan?"

Draco mengangguk-angguk dan menghampiri Elle sambil mengamati putrinya dari atas kebawah, "Wow, kau sudah besar sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya berumur 3 tahun seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu, Dad."

"Yeah, kau benar. Sudah lama sekali." Draco lalu memeluk Elle, "Dan ibumu masih belum mau bertemu denganku?"

"Sejak kapan Mum mau bertemu denganmu, Dad? Setelah kejadian yang hampir membakar seisi rumah dengan kemarahan kalian? " Elle melepaskan diri, mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Wanita yang keras kepala, ibumu itu." Draco menggiring Elle untuk duduk di sofa, "Banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat ketika bersamanya."

Elle mengernyit tajam.

"Tentu saja kau tidak termasuk kesalahan itu, Elle."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi kalian menyembunyikanku dari semua orang kecuali keluarga dan kerabat dekat kalian. Bisa saja aku ini memang kesalahan."

"Bukan seperti itu." Draco menyihir pitcher berisi jus labu agar tertuang pada sebuah piala untuk Elle, "Kami hanya belum siap."

Gadis berambut pirang persis Draco itu menyandarkan diri ke sofa, "Ya ya, aku tahu. Belum siap bahwa diumur kalian yang sekarang dengan karier yang sedang berada dipuncak, kalian memiliki putri yang satu tahun lagi akan masuk Hogwarts sebagai murid kelas 1. Benar kan?"

Semua yang dikatakan Elle telak menyerang Draco. Dan mungkin juga untuk ibu Elle. Seperti itulah kondisi yang sebenarnya, sehingga Draco tidak bisa mengucapkan satu hal pun untuk menolaknya.

Elle menghela napas atas apa yang ia katakan yang ternyata memang benar terjadi, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh, dan apa Dad sudah menerima pesan dari Aunt Bellatrix? Ia mengundang kita makan malam bersama besok. _Bersama_."

Draco hanya mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Elle singkat sebelum putrinya keluar dari ruangannya, "Hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salam Dad untuk ibumu."

Elle mengangguk, "Oke."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

_**Is it good or is it pathetic?**_

_**Give me your review please :) **__**akan sangat membantu memotivasi diriku sendiri meneruskan fanfiksi ini.**_

_**Merci :)**_


End file.
